Epic of Resheph
by TheBoyd
Summary: Mainly centers around Xu. Also major Fujin and Squall. Takes place after the game. Very spontaneously written. Wrote this a while ago and doubt I'll ever finish it. I may be swayed by extremely positive reviewers but I still doubt it'll happen
1. Chapter 1

Xu stepped from the elevator and found herself looking down upon the numerous activities that lay before her in the Garden. It had been a long time since she had made it out of her office, her job kept her there a lot, and she had even taken up to sleeping there the past few nights. But today she was out, it had been a long week, but she'd finally finished processing the applications for transferring to the newly rebuilt Trabia Garden. It was a surprisingly popular idea among cadets, mainly those who had been around during the time of its destruction, course an always enthusiastic Selphie promoting the idea didn't hurt. After that Xu had been confronted by Squall with a mission request of her. Of course she'd refused straight away, not only was she out of practise, but the Garden needed her. Swiftly Rinoa and Quistis had appeared from the hall, obviously behind the request to begin with, assuring Xu that it was more like a vacation than anything else. They convinced her that she deserved it, and anyway, the Diamonds were going on the mission as well. The Diamond duo had graduated to SeeD status not many months ago, but they had been highly successful on all their missions so far.

Xu had agreed, and now she was determined to get at least one session of practise in before the mission, even if there wasn't much of a monster threat in the mission description. Xu had never been much for training back when she was a cadet, she simply had a perfectly toned body and knew more theory than any SeeD that had been around in her time. The Library had been her sanctuary, always studying, not just for tests, but personal curiosities. Most efficient ways to kill different breeds of monsters, the most effective ways of taunting enemies into berserk-like states without resorting to magic, and, Xu's favourite, how to benefit from the most, and care for one's Guardian. At the time she didn't know it but she eventually became extremely close with her Guardian, closer than any other had before her. It was more than just power; it was a friend, always with you. It had been along time since Xu had been junctioned with her Guardian, but she was lucky, once she'd stopped working actively in missions, her guardian was assigned to a newer SeeD. Xu was lucky for that SeeD, that had had her Guardian assigned to him, had just left for Trabia in hopes of becoming a successful instructor there. It was because of this that in Xu's head, again, was the only Guardian she had ever junction, probably the only one she ever would. And it remembered her.

Xu entered the training center and breathed in the humid air now surrounding her. It truly had been too long, how she had kept her figure she'd never know. Possibly she had subconsciously crafted a perfect diet for herself simply out of habit, due to memorizing the theory of anything she'd taught herself when she was younger. Either way it was going to make this a lot easier for her. Xu called Iouga into junction, asked for it to junction her as it saw fit for the situation at hand. Xu felt her body tense up as magic flowed down her nerves and was carried throughout her body.

"Its been a long time Xu" said a voice which she felt more than heard. Actually it couldn't be heard at all, technically.  
"Yes," Xu smiled to herself, drawing the same rapier she'd used all her life, "Let's kick some ass!"  
Xu felt Iouga smirking in the back of her mind, "I concur." Yep, this was the Guardian Xu had bonded with all those years ago.

Launching herself forward Xu began forcing all the weapon theory she knew straight into practice. The first grat went down easy, (since when didn't they?) but still it felt good to kill something again. Damn good. Xu couldn't believe how much she'd missed feeling such primitive emotions flow through her. Why hadn't she trained in all this time? After her sixth grat fell before her, Xu felt extremely appreciative for the vitality junction that Iouga offered her, course Xu had cared so much for her Guardian that she had taught it almost every junction she could. Actually, other than that Xu couldn't think what else she had spent any Gil at all on during her time as a SeeD, Iouga was just so important to her.

Finally Xu found herself wanting a challenge, grats really never were much of anything for a SeeD to compete against, but they were everything cadets needed to prepare for any exam which was destined to come. Xu scanned her surroundings looking for the only real challenges in Balamb, the T-Rexaurs. One dead grat later and Xu had spotted her prey. She began to fight her way towards it. It didn't seem that the monster had noticed her yet but their hearing was actually quite better than many other known creatures in the world. The T-Rexaur got the first hit, a tail swipe as it turned around once Xu's presence had been noticed. Xu was forced to the ground, but sprang back to her feet and rushed towards the beast before her. Striking her opponent as she rocketed past Xu made here way around the beast, pausing only once she was an appropriate distance away on its other side. The T-Rexaur turned on Xu again, and lunged to her bite this time. Xu rolled to her left but still ended up on the ground with a bloody gash in her side. Panting, Xu pulled herself to her feat and began to focus Meltdowns into her weapon, something only she had ever managed. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, and Xu hurled herself into the air, plunging her rapier straight into the monster's throat before her. Xu released pulse after pulse of magic, focused through the point of her blade, and straight through her prey. Every element of magic was used in this attack, Firagas, Thundagas, Blizagas, Waters, Quakes, Tornadoes, Bios and Holys rocketed through the T-Rexaur, blasting it from the inside. Then Xu released an Ultima from her blade, just like the others focused into a concentrated form, more than doubling its power. It blasted out of her rapier, forcing her back into the air and landing her safely onto the ground. Xu stood up, breath coming in short gasps, she looked up to see her foe still swaying, then, Crash. The corpse lay one the ground before her, it had been awhile since she had released a Limit, let alone have the adrenaline to pull one off. It was encouraged that every student eventually develops their own unique Limit. These attacks were created to be fuelled by adrenaline, and actually harmful to oneself if attempted without enough to support them. Even artificially created adrenaline worked though, causing many SeeD to draw upon Auras.

Xu exhaled slowly. That was enough. She let the magic drop from its junction within her. It had a calming effect actually, suddenly feeling powerless, but leaving yourself protected by the Guardian within you. It was a strong bond of trust. It comforted Xu, she knew she was safe. One doesn't rely on their Guardian like that at most times, it usually strains them. But Xu's path was clear of danger, all the grats in the centre had felt the T-Rexaur fall, and was scurrying towards its corpse to ravage it with vampirism for any remainder of life or nutrition. Xu walked steadily towards the exit, Iouga still junctioned, just in case.

Xu stepped back into the main body of the Garden dropping Iouga from junction.  
"It is good to be with you again," Iouga slipped slowly into the back of Xu's mind.  
"Thank you Iouga, It's good to be back."

Xu felt pleased with herself, it was amazing how much she'd missed that and didn't even realise it. She walked around towards the directory were she would eventually meet up with the Diamonds. Then she saw him, there was Zell just sitting on the bench, head in his hand. Not moving. It was possibly the most disturbing thing she'd ever seen. Zell was supposed to be full of energy all the time, even when he was down it was extremely hard to tell, he probably didn't even realise it most of the time when he was sad. But now something must have been wrong, very wrong.

"Hey! You okay?" Xu was standing right in front of him, possibly a little intimidating she suddenly realised, looking up to see someone peering over you. She quickly sat down.

"Oh, Hey Xu. I'm fine, I just, ...uh I don't know." Xu didn't actually talk to Zell much, she liked him and he was good to have around, but she had just never had a real conversation with him before.

"Sorry to say it, but, well you really do look down, you know? I don't mean to be rude but, well, its gotta be something. You just don't look like... Zell."

Zell gave a half-hearted chuckle, "yeah I guess it does look like that, well, its just... her."

Xu looked confused, she followed Zell's gaze and saw that he was looking directly at the Library sign. The Library Girl. But that didn't add up. The Library Girl had signed for a transfer to Trabia, and there had been nothing happening between them before then. Well she had obviously been interested in Zell, but he'd never seemed to notice this fact.

"I can't believe she's actually gone. Like, Trabia is, ...Far." Zell managed to finish his thought. Maybe something had been going on, and no one knew. But how? Zell isn't known for being very discrete.

"Uhm," Xu started, "I'm sorry, I don't quite-"

"Yeah I know," Zell cut her off, "There was never anything solid between us. But I just always thought she really liked me, I should have said something. But, But I didn't know what... What I was thinking, I guess."

Actually thinking back on it, Xu thought she remembered something being said about her leaving because of Zell, "Uhm, do you think maybe she might have left, because of you?"

Zell's head spun around. Xu hated herself for mentioning it, it must have sounded terrible.

"I mean, uh... well, she did have feeling for you, everyone could see it. But I guess when this opportunity presented itself, she took it. She may have been wanting to distance her self from you, so it wouldn't hurt as much. I'm sorry I said anything, uh... oh dear." Xu felt heat growing in her cheeks, surprised at herself to have said all that without thinking.

"N- No, Y-You're right." What? That not what Xu had expected at all. "Maybe I am a chicken-wuss, I should have talked to her before. Uhh, maybe this is better anyway. I guess I'd never felt anything for her before anyway."

Zell rested his head in his hands again and sighed. Xu suddenly noticed Zell's scent. It was more masculine than one might have expected and laced with a hint of musk. It was surprisingly breathtaking. He was beautiful, so innocent and scared, she'd just never noticed before, never even been like this before. Before Xu had known what happened she found Zell's chin resting in her palm and her lips brushing against his. Her eyes closed, their connection broke, but they still held themselves before one another allowing their breaths to be felt on each others faces.

Xu's eyes flickered open to see a stunned Zell before her, lips parted breathing the breath she could still feel on her face. Suddenly Xu felt terrible, she didn't know what had come over her. She didn't regret what she'd done, but she was quite scared of the look Zell was reflecting at the moment.

"I'm sorry," She said hurriedly, "I don-"

"No. No it's okay..." Zell looked up into Xu's eyes, "Thanks, I'm not sure what you were exactly trying to do, but I'm sure you meant well." I highly forced looking smile creeped onto his face. Actually Xu wasn't sure what she was trying to do either. Nothing in particular really, she just wanted to help, but now she couldn't get the taste of Zell out of her mind. It truly amazed her really, how such a simple act could produce such feeling. Actually create them, from nothing.

"I really have to go," Xu suddenly said, noticing what time it was for the first time in the last few hours, training had taken longer than she had thought. "I'm sorry to leave you like this-"Crap that sounded terrible, "I mean. See you round," she offered with a smile, "Hope I didn't make anything worse."

Xu stood up and began walking towards the directory, the Diamonds were already there. She broke into a jog leaving Zell behind in her wake, but she could have sworn she heard him mutter to himself.

"No, no... Fine... you made everything... fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's good to see you again, Xu."  
"Yeah. You're never around anymore." The Diamonds, together, chimed their greetings to Xu. Inseparable those two were.  
The triad started walking out and towards Balamb, their mission was supposed to be quite simple; retrieve some stolen item from Winhill's western beach and return it to the town. It appears that some thief had stolen the item, and after reaching the beach was knocked unconscious, apparently he had a ship their, but hadn't made it back before the monsters got him. Actually it's amazing that he got as far as he did. But after he came to he'd bolted back to his ship, but leaving the stolen goods upon the sands in his haste.

The train ride was actually quite enjoyable; the three played cards all the way to Timber, even though the Diamonds knew they had almost no chance of winning. Together they had beaten Xu twice actually, but during those games they had been using Random, and the best cards Xu had were an Anacondaur once and a Grat the other. After they reached Timber, a car rented from Deling was waiting their, left by the last group to be sent out that way. That was normal among procedure, the first group would rent a car, then leave it near Timber and pass the keys on to the next team going off the island. Unfortunately many teams are often out at a time and a few of those groups must walk to the nearest rental agency, unless their orders take them to a nearer location.

The car ride was enjoyable too, they spent the time talking about cards, mostly the new cards becoming official, including the Guardian now assigned to the second Diamond, Lugus a recently discovered Holy-Guardian. These events had taken Xu's mind off of Zell, it had taken a bit of time for her to stop feeling awkward about leaving Zell just sitting on that bench. But now the distractions were high and her mission was about to start.

The group entered Winhill and saluted the SeeD on guard there.  
"You're here." He said, "Have you been briefed on the mission yet?"  
"Yes, but we're not entirely sure what it is that was stolen yet." Xu replied taking charge instantly, it must've just been instinct, it didn't matter though, she was the highest ranking SeeD there, technically.

"The store owner here is the one who was robbed, I suggest you ask him about it."  
"Thank you," They all saluted each other and the group proceeded into the small shop.

"Ah! There you are!" Before them stood an old man with a grumpy voice, "Why are you just standing there? Shouldn't you be searching the beach or something?"  
The scowling man before them was actually surprisingly menacing, it's amazing that anyone would have attempted to steal from him, "Uh, could you maybe, tell us what we're supposed to be looking for first? Sir." Hastily Xu added the formality to her query.  
"What!? Didn't anyone tell you before? Hrmm, maybe I didn't... What?" The man seemed to be a nervous wreak, and Xu's patience was swaying with him, "Oh, right, yes... Well it was a family treasure, uh... I suppose you could call it an amulet, if you wanted to."  
"Uh... yeah, okay, we'll just go, get right on that..." Xu quickly ushered the team out of the hovel.

"Wow. That was terrible wasn't it?" The first Diamond had said once outside.  
"Honestly. Well I suppose we should get on it, right?" replied the other Diamond. The team quickly left the small town and drove down to the beach, still not entirely sure what they were looking for.

The girls stepped out of the car, slipping their Guardians into junction as they did. Iouga, Lugus, and Sirona, which is a Guardian that had been with the Garden nearly since it was established, specializing in Curative Magic, strengthened their assigned SeeD.

"So, where should we look first?" asked one of the Diamonds.  
"Seriously. Like there's a whole beach with one little amulet somewhere in it." replied the other. It was true though, it wasn't going to be particularly easy, especially since Winhill's beach was covered with some of the shiniest shells in the world.  
"Well I suppose if we can find evidence of were the thief's vessel was, then the amulet would probably have been dropped on the beach between there and Winhill." Xu said. It made sense to her but she didn't really think about it, just happened to say it on impulse.  
"Yeah okay! Uh... Hmm.."  
"Oooh! There!" cut in the other Diamond pointing towards a slightly darker patch of sand nearest to the water itself.

They began to move over to the dark patch, Xu saw a fastitocalon starting to rise from the sand near her. An arrow came from over her shoulder, digging into the sand right were the fish's was.  
"Nice shot." Commented Xu to Lugus' Diamond as the fastitocalon collapsed. Xu stopped, realizing that there are occasionally full fastitocalons here, they would be large enough to eat something such as the amulet, and it wouldn't be that unlikely since it was just lying in the sand.  
"Junction Death to you weapons if you can. A fastitocalon may have swallowed the amulet, and it will be a lot easier to find if their bodies disintegrate." Xu said doing the same. It wouldn't be a problem yet, but once in the area it would be very convenient.

They reached the area of interest without any trouble, and started looking. Yes, this was definitely were the vessel had been. They turned around, lined themselves up with the town and started walking towards it. Sirona's Diamond struck the first fastitocalon with a crushing blow from her quarter staff laced with Deaths, causing it to dissolve into red powder. After quick inspection she kept walking all the while keeping a look out for the amulet on the dunes as well.

As the squad reached the edge of the beach they still hadn't found anything, but they weren't going to give up, nor could they really, it was their job and they had to finish it before they left. Another arrow twanged from Lugus' Diamond's bow striking what had already turned into dust from the slightest touch of the blow. Nothing, again. Then something interesting appeared, a Visage along with left and righty was rising from the sands. Xu had forgotten that they could be found here, but there they were.

Their Death attacks were ineffective and the Protects that had been built up were starting to annoy Xu. These guys just didn't want to die. Suddenly she was feeling sluggish, looking around Xu noticed the others had a greyish tinge to their skin. Looking down she say the same grey skins on her hands, they'd been cursed. Xu felt the adrenaline that had slowly been building in side her leak away, but she couldn't stop, maybe it was time for a Guardian.

Forcing herself upright Xu called to the Diamonds, "Start summoning Lugus, we'll cover you, 'kay?" the Diamonds nodded, Sirona's began to construct a Protect around the other Diamond as Lugus' eyes glazed over and stood perfectly still. Xu whipped herself into a frenzy attacking all three enemies in sequence, distracting them from their fate. After about half a minuet Xu felt her body stop on its own accord. She drifted away from herself and watched as the sky began to darken, Lugus was here, time to see how Holy this Guardian really was. A single beam of light broke through the heavy cloud cover that had just formed. The enlightened sand began to rumble and a stone pyramid erupted from it. Each side of the pyramid had its own face. Anger, Fear and Joy. The top point of the pyramid sparkled and emitted a pure, white light as the eyes of each face did the same.

The pyramid began to spin, slowly gaining speed, faster and faster until it was nothing more than a blur of white light. The three beasts before it were getting pummelled by the light and began stretched backwards. An explosion followed after the pyramid had reached top speed. Everything went white, once vision was capable again Xu found herself back in her body and could see three corpses before her.  
"Well done." said Xu, panting a little herself as she walked towards the visage's gaping mouth.  
"Are Visage's usually that hard?" it was Sirona's Diamond.  
"No," Xu pulled a small shiny crimson disk from the Visage, "That'll be it."  
"That's what we came for? Hyne it's small."  
"Yeah but it must have loads of power." The Diamonds continued discussing the Amulet as the group headed back to the car, and even once in the car they hadn't stopped till they reached at Winhill.

"Got it-"  
"Yup there it is-"  
Xu sighed, "Yeah that's what you wanted right?" they were back in the old man's shop.  
"My amulet? Yeah that's it! Aha-ha! Well done kids." said the man as he took the disk from Xu.  
"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking," started Xu, surprised by the kindness in the man's voice, "Uh wha-"  
"Mine! That's what!" Snarled the man reverting to how Xu had expected to hear his voice. Oh well.  
"Hrm. Well our orders said that we were to collect the pay after completion of the mission so..." Xu trailed off.  
"What? You're gunna pry the only remaining Gil I have from my hands? No, no it's mine!" Xu looked over the man's shoulder to see a bag tied up; bulging in the way only Gil could make it.  
"Could you just pass that bag over and we'll be on our way."  
"What this? Ah what D'yknow huh? Fine take it!" He stormed off into his back room. Xu shrugged and picked up the sack, and opened it to check its contents, exactly the right amount.

The team turned to leave town, stopping only to salute the SeeD on guard, and proceeded to drive the car back to Timber in silence. On the train back to Garden Xu started thinking about Zell again, she'd go talk to him once she got back, see if everything was okay. But now she was confused too, there was something in her. Feelings for Zell? She shook the thought from her mind and tried to listen to the Diamonds conversation, but she wasn't hearing a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Xu waved bye to the Diamonds as they went to take the mission report and car keys to command. She turned towards the cafeteria as they ascended the stairs towards the elevator and out of site. If Zell was going to be anywhere other than training or sleeping it would be in the cafeteria, and anyways she had worked up quite an appetite. A she walked Xu wondered what she'd say once she saw Zell, nothing came to mind. Xu sighed and just kept walking, just go and eat she decided.

The cafeteria was packed as always but as soon as Xu stepped in, her eyes were instantly drawn to a Zell with a hotdog in each hand and a rather pleased looking Irvine sitting beside him. Zell looked up, he saw her. Hastily Xu looked away and headed for the slowly growing line for hotdogs. Breathe. What was wrong with her? This wasn't normal, was it? No. Not for Xu, she shook her head rapidly.  
"You okay dear?" Xu blinked and tried to register where she was.  
"Yes. Fine." She managed to say. She was in the cafeteria talking to the cafeteria lady. Breathe. "Uh..." Xu managed a smile.  
"Hotdog I suppose? How many dear?" the cafeteria lady again.  
"Uh, just the one. Thank you." Xu turned and walked towards the tables. At the same time Irvine stood up and walked towards her, past her. He didn't say anything but there was definitely a smile and a twinkle in his eye directed towards Xu as he passed. Xu turned towards Zell's table and started walking.  
"May I sit down?" She was talking to him again. Breathe.  
Zell just seemed to mutter a mumbled positive reply, but didn't seem to be able to look Xu in the eye. Somehow the nervousness in Zell soothed the equal feelings that had been in Xu. She sat down. They continued to eat in silence for a while, when Xu was almost done her meal she couldn't bare the silence any longer.  
"Look I'm sorry. What happened was unplanned, I didn't mean for it to happen I just-"  
"Don't worry." Zell managed to splutter. "Really, thanks. Actually I... Well I don't know about you but..." Zell trailed off but his words hung in the air and Xu knew what he meant.  
"I, I really don't know. Right now my body's saying yes but. But I don't know where it's coming from. I've never thought about you before, barley even talked to you." Xu looked into Zell's eyes hopefully," You know?"  
He did, she could see it. Neither of them spoke, just looked into each others eyes. It felt right. Xu was leaning forward, she'd just realised this fact right before their lips touched again, but she didn't pull back. She leaned further into the kiss and felt Zell's hand on the back of her head, holding them together. When Xu's eyes opened again the first thing she saw was Zell's faded blue eyes. They were beautiful, how could Xu have never noticed something so beautiful.

They were walking down the corridor, hand-in-hand. Zell was supposed to be meeting Irvine in his room.  
"I suppose you two were talking about me before I showed up huh?" Xu said to Zell in a knowing manor.  
"Well yeah, I didn't know what I was thinking. Don't even know why I asked him if I think about it. I already knew what he'd say about it, but he didn't ruin the situation."  
"Bet he'll be smug when we show up together at his door? Probably start saying it's the ol' Kinneas magic that got us together" chuckled Xu. They rang the bell and waited for an answer. There was a scrambling from beyond the door then a grinning Irvine appeared from behind it with a Diamond under each arm.  
"Hey it worked eh? Knew it would, just thank the ol' Kinneas charm." Xu and Zell looked at each other and started giggling. Xu took a breath a stopped and forced the laughter down.  
"Yeah, yeah say what you want Cadet." Irvine still hadn't taken the time to become a certified SeeD, "But what about you two." She said looking from one Diamond to the other.  
"Didn't you know?" started one.  
"Yeah, really? Wow!" They started laughing.  
Xu continued to look from one to the other.  
"They've been dating Kinneas for over a month now." Zell informed Xu.  
"Together?" Xu looked exasperated.  
The laughter subsided, "Yup, Irvy really knows how to treat a woman right." said one.  
"Or two!" but in the other, the laughter started again.  
"Well I knew you couldn't live with just one woman Kinneas, but still, dating the same people for over a month. I'd have to say I'm impressed." Xu was looking at Irvine's grin diminish a bit.  
"Hey!" said Irvine looking insulted, then he shrugged, "Meh, Thanks Xu."

They all piled into Irvine's room then Xu realized he should have a double room since he was still a cadet.  
"Hey, what gives? Shouldn't you have cadet quarters?" asked Xu.  
"Pays to have friends in high places." Laughed Irvine with a wink, and that's all he said on the topic. Xu was just about to say something when the phone rang.  
"Y'ello!" Irvine had picked up the receiver, "Hey Squall, ..uhuh, ...right, ...What! No that, ..well okay whatever you say man." Irvine hung up the phone, and every eye was on him.  
"Something's up. Zell, Xu, you should probably come with, Selphie and Quistis are on their way to Squall's office. You girls can come too if you want," he added throwing a sideways glance at them, "Squall wasn't too descriptive on the phone, something about Seifer, Raijin and Fujin."  
"Uh, what's he done now?" Xu could tell everyone knew she meant Seifer.  
"I dunno. Guess we're about to find out." said Irvine. The five of them got up and headed towards Squall's Office.

Squall didn't look as distressed as Xu had expected. Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa where already there, sitting in different positions around the room. Right in front of Squall's desk were to chairs with their backs to Xu.  
"Irvine!" Spat Squall, he generally liked Irvine but there was definitely annoyance in his voice there. "Why don't you just invite the whole Garden into my office?" Squall rarely used sarcasm, he also hated being in an office. Irvine just grinned.  
"Anyway," continued Squall, "Some interesting information has come up. You remember that Seifer, Raijin and Fujin went to live in Balamb after we defeated Ultimecia right? Well, you'll also remember that after about a week they just disappeared." Xu did remember this, it caused a fair amount of distress at the time. Seifer was dangerous, and could never be overestimated when it came to him making rash decisions.  
"Well we now know where he is." As Squall said this, the chairs in front of him turned around, and sitting before them were Raijin and Fujin. They looked terrible, not only were they scratched up and filthy, but they also seemed to be wearing some kind of animal pelt for clothes. Neither was wearing much.

Xu could see Irvine's eyes widen as Fujin had turned around, wearing little more than a fur bra and wrap-around skirt. He got some nasty looks from the Diamonds, but theirs were nothing compared to Fujin's glare, and she wasn't even looking at Irvine.  
"Raijin and Fujin recently arrived at Trabia Garden, I was contacted and got them immediate transport here. It seems that the three of them, including Seifer, had snuck aboard a vessel heading towards Trabia. When they got there they had decided to live in the wilderness alone, away from society. It was Seifer's idea, but these two insisted on coming with him." As Squall spoke Raijin was nodding appropriately at different points, Fujin just continued to stare straight forward. "They lived in the Trabian wilderness killing and eating Mesmerize themselves. Apparently Seifer had found a Fire Guardian in the Caverns before he'd left. Anyway, eventually Seifer had just ordered Raijin and Fujin to leave him in the forests up there. That he wasn't going to live with any connections to society again, he just couldn't take it. Well Raijin and Fujin eventually found the rebuilt Trabia Garden and, well here we are again."  
Xu was dumbstruck, that was a lot of information all at once, it seemed that the others were thinking similar thoughts, excluding Irvine who seemed to have missed the whole thing.  
"So," started Quistis, "Those are, Mesmerize pelts?" Right, that made sense, and they must've had very little magic access once they left Seifer, so that explains the beaten-up look in them.  
Raijin stood up, "Look, we've had it rough these past weeks, Y'know? Most magic we've had was a few Thundaras to help cook stuff, Y'know? Fujin's even stopped talking entirely since Seifer left, Y'know?" He got a cold glare from Fujin from that, but she said nothing.  
"So what do you want now?" Squall was speaking again, "We offered you a life in Balamb and you really failed with that one."  
"Wasn't much of a life, Y'know? Always being judged, that's why Seifer wanted out, Y'know? Anywhere we could think to go there would be hate, Y'know?"  
"What about here? I would allow you to re-enroll in Garden, here people should know that you stood up to Seifer, to Ultimecia. That's courage in my books." Squall posed a good point. Probably there'd still be some criticism, but they could take that right?  
"No can do, Y'Know? To many bad memories, Y'know?"  
"Hey!" good old Selphie, "What about FH? They took in Martine after he was exiled from Galbadia Garden!"  
"That might just work, Y'know? Yeah, I could take FH, What'dya say Fujin?" Fujin gave him a cold glare, "Er... Fujin wants to stay here... Y'know? Could you really take that? Living here all over again, Y'know?" Raijin was talking to Fujin now, he seemed to have his heart set on FH.  
"Whatever, it's your choice, Y'know?" Seemed that Fujin was staying in Garden, going to re-enroll. And Raijin? "Well whatever, hope to see you again, Y'know? Just can't live here again, Y'know?" Fujin held her cold stare for a second, and then nodded.  
"Alright, then it's settled," Squall taking charge again, "We'll have a vessel arranged for you by the morning. And Fujin, welcome back." Fujin's only showing eye was wide, and was now soft and warm towards Squall, actually Xu noticed he was quite taken aback by it.  
"I'll write up some formal papers" offered Quistis so everything was now sorted out, but what about Seifer thought Xu.  
"Uhm, Squall," Xu was talking now, all eyes turned to her. "What about Seifer?" the faces of the crowd changed dramatically, suddenly seeing how big of a problem this really was, sure Seifer said he wanted to avoid society, but he still had a Guardian, and he was still dangerous.  
"We'll leave him alone for now, if he was able to subdue a Guardian alone then it belongs to him, and if he starts trouble we'll stop him then." Squall's voice was smooth and casual, no malice or hate for Seifer. He was really just going to leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Zell and Xu had just entered the cafeteria after finishing a training session together. Xu was really getting it back, or at least discovering she never lost it. In the cafeteria they could see at one table Irvine, Rinoa, Squall and, Fujin? The two of them picked up some lunch and joined the table.  
"Hey! Nice of you two lovebirds to join us." It was Irvine.  
"Well, well, and where are your two lovebirds." Replied Xu.  
"Mission."  
"Hrm. So whose your instructor now anyway?" Just as soon as the words left her mouth Xu remembered and had to really try hard to not laugh.  
Irvine suddenly looked irritated, "Oh, you know. You're just pestering me." It was Nida, he had only recently become an Instructor and he was doing quite well.  
"Sorry, I forgot." responded Xu, which was quite true.  
"So where's Selphie then?" this was mainly directed to Squall from Zell.  
Squall's brow furrowed, "I actually don't know, it's rather disturbing actually." Fujin looked at him, "Oh right, she's planning a lesson." Xu had no idea what had just happened between Squall and Fujin, but that did make sense. Selphie had also become an Instructor, her enthusiasm winning over her students greatly, Fujin had been assigned to her class.  
"Hrumph" was that Rinoa? Xu couldn't be sure, she just couldn't imagine Rinoa making such a noise.  
Irvine laughed and leaned over to whisper to Zell, "Fujin's been sticking to Squall as often as she can, and he's not even showing signs of irritation. He's even communicating with her." Only Zell and Xu had heard Irvine say this, but Rinoa had shot them a dirty look. She knew what they were saying.  
"Er..." Xu was desperate to change the subject all of a sudden, seeing that Mesmerize-Hide-Clad Fujin leaning into Squall's side with an irritated Rinoa's eyes boring into him was a bit much to bear. "Uh... what about Quisty?"  
Quistis was probably working on mountains of paper work that Squall was supposed to be doing himself. She was just so much better at it then he was, and always eager for something to make her feel part of Garden again after she had been demoted from Instructor. Squall always felt he should reinstate her as an Instructor, but there had to have been a reason for Cid to demote her to begin with. He just didn't feel right going back on Cid's decision and they had enough instructors anyway, there was just never enough reason for Squall to convince himself to promote her.  
"We'll you know... work." Squall looked a little pale as he said this, looked like Xu was right.  
"You mean your work," said Rinoa, saying what everyone else wanted to. Laughter emitted from around the table.  
"Uh... shouldn't you be on your way back to class, all three of you really." said Squall looking from Rinoa to Irvine to Fujin. They all got up Rinoa instantly placing Irvine between herself and Fujin, with no resistance from him Xu noticed. Rinoa was in Selphie's Class with Fujin. Unfortunately for her, Fujin was assigned the study panel beside her, much to Rinoa's dismay.  
Once they'd left, bounced out of his seat again. "What's up with Fujin and you?" Zell said to Squall.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" replied Squall in a most sincere manner. Zell rolled his eyes.  
"You know. The clinging, and the mind reading!" Squall looked taken a back, it seemed that he really hadn't noticed.  
"Zell calm down." Xu said firmly, "He's right though, it is a bit strange."  
Squall's brow furrowed, "I have no idea what you're getting at, but anyway, she _is_ strange." Squall did have a point there.  
"Well at any rate, why is she still wearing those horrible clothes?" Xu said.  
"That, I really don't know," said Squall, "She's had real food, clean water and washed up, but for some reason she's insisted on wearing those clothes still." Squall looked as stumped as Xu.  
"Wait. What do you mean she insisted?" Zell was on his feet again, "She hasn't said a word since she got here!" It didn't surprise Xu that one could tell if Fujin was insisting not to do something. No one was going to argue with Fujin, even if she wasn't going to talk.  
"Well, I don't know really," said Squall, "It's all in her eyes, kinda like a Moomba's really. You can just tell what she's thinking, when she wants you to know anyway."  
Zell didn't look convinced, "Well, as long as she doesn't start remembering us by liking our blood. Zell gave an involuntary twitch, Xu reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Zell looked down at her and smiled. Squall was looking away.  
Squall cleared his throat, "Well I've got to go, think I might take a trip through the Monster Lair before getting back to the office though." Xu had to get back too, piles of paperwork, meeting to arrange, Xu sighed and stood up.  
"Yeah, I have to go too." She gave Zell a quick kiss and started walking towards the door. Zell waved to Squall and caught up with Xu, took her hand and walked with her.

Xu was in her office, reading through notices and SeeD requests. She sighed and looked up, after that mission, her job suddenly felt so dull. There was a knock at her door." S'open." She called.  
Quistis walked into Xu's office, "Hey. I hear you did a good job on that mission the other day." Something was up, nothing bad, but something, and Xu wanted to know what.  
"Thanks, so what brings you here, more paper work for me?" said Xu with a touch of a smile, hoping she was right about that being a joke.  
Quistis chuckled, "No, no. Squall just wanted to know if you'd be interested in becoming an active SeeD again. Since you've been reassigned a Guardian, you might as well put it to use."  
"Well, truth be told I really enjoyed it, what about you? Haven't you been going on fewer missions all the time?"  
Quistis cringed, "Well yes, I suppose that's true. Just more office work I suppose." Xu could see a forced smile appear on Quistis' lips.  
"Quisty, you do too much for this Garden, I'm sure everyone agrees," Xu's eyes were large and looking deep into Quistis'.  
"No, no I can never do enough, I need to show I can help this place." Xu didn't understand, being an instructor must've been really important to Quistis, but wearing herself into the ground wouldn't get Squall to realize that.  
"I, I really enjoyed going on a mission again, but my place is here, in the office. If Squall needs Iouga back, I guess I can sacrifice that." No. No Xu didn't want to lose him again, but she really didn't need him, a new, over-zealous SeeD deserved his friendship.  
"You wish to be rid of me?" The voice startled Xu, she wasn't even junctioned, but he was in her head.  
"No, but the rest of Garden needs you more than I do." Xu said only to Iouga.  
"You are a good, ...friend. I hope we will be joined again." Xu suddenly felt tears threatening to form, she blinked them back.  
"Were still together now, we can make it last till a new SeeD is assigned to you." It would not have been wise to refer to it as if he was being given to a SeeD.  
"So, so I'll just keep him till everything becomes official?" Xu's hopeful eyes bore into Quistis. She smiled.  
"Yes of course," responded Quistis, "You were his favourite if I remember, and that rarely happens with Guardians."  
"Yes, he.. he called me friend." Xu's words were almost a whisper once she reached the word "friend", happiness spreading all over her face.  
Quistis laid a hand on Xu's shoulder, then turned to leave, "Quistis!" she turned to look at Xu again, "Take the mission will you?" Quistis just smiled, and then she was gone.

A T-Rexaur had just fallen, Xu looked triumphant. She had been able to get off work to have the evening just her and Iouga. She smiled to herself, it felt good, to have this power, to be this close to something, to someone. Xu heard a group enter the Training Centre, must be one of the classes. Xu headed towards to the noise. And saw Selphie bouncing along before a group of cadets. She seemed to be explaining basics of drawing, many students seemed to be ignoring her, since it was just a review before the new lesson began.

Xu spotted Rinoa and crept around to her.  
"Hey Rin."  
"Oh, hey." She replied, startled at Xu's sudden appearance. "I thought you were working in the office still today."  
"Yeah, well I got sometime off to kill stuff with Iouga." Rinoa looked confused, then Xu tapped her head and Rinoa's eyes lit up with understanding. "Yeah, I'm not actually an active SeeD, so I'm going to let a new SeeD take him."  
Suddenly Selphie bounded into view. "Look everyone! It's Xu!"  
"Er... Hi Selphie, sorry to inter-"  
"Nonsense." Selphie said cutting Xu off. "How about you show these cadets a thing or two?" Xu looked around at all the faces directed towards her. Some she recognized like Jack, Rinoa and Fujin's, but most looked entirely foreign to her.  
"Uh, I dunno Selphie, what do you want me to do?" Xu tried to speak only to Selphie and ignore the crowd around her. Xu had never received as much attention from cadets as other SeeD, though probably if they knew she was Card Queen Heart things would be different, but that was supposed to be a secret.  
"Oh not much, I just thought we'd have a class in the Centre today, to work on developing Limits." That made sense, it would be hard to create an adrenaline induced rage in a classroom, "do you think you could show these cadets what you've got? Actually speaking of which, I don't think I've even seen your Limit."  
Xu sighed, well at least it was something she knew she could due."Yeah I guess I could due that, are you using Aura stones or do you just want me to launch myself into the path of a T-Rexaur?"  
Selphie giggled, "We'll find a T-Rexaur first, but then I thought we'd use just pieces of Aura stones, after all we just need to see it once."  
"Okay, well how 'bout you just continue with your lesson, and I'll demonstrate once a Dino shows up?" Selphie nodded with a bounce and Xu drifted out of the class to fight grats alongside, while Selphie continued with her bubbly lecture.

Xu could feel the eyes boring into her, their was no doubt in Xu's mind that none of the students behind her were listening to their instructor. Xu killed a grat and felt Iouga give off a surge of power. She turned around and looked back at the class, eyes quickly darting back to Selphie's joyful form. Except one, Fujin was still glaring at Xu, she wondered why, did Fujin have a problem with Xu? She shook her head, Xu opened her eyes and noticed that Fujin wasn't carrying the chakram that she'd trained with since being accepted to Garden. In its place she was wearing a bladed metal gauntlet over each of her hands. They gave off a fierce feel, and made Fujin seem even more feral than she had become living in the Trabian Wilderness.

"Hey! Lookie!" Selphie's voice broke through Xu's thoughts, she spun around to see the T-Rexaur charging. "Ok, everyone stand back, let Xu take it. Hey, catch!" The small stone struck Xu in the back as it penetrated her skin and instantly dissolved into pure adrenaline, leaving no evidence of contact. Xu suddenly felt more attuned with her senses and rushed towards her charging opponent. At the last second Xu rolled to the side and out of the T-Rexaurs path, then she focused all of her strongest elemental spells into her blade and rushed towards the startled monster. As the beast turned to face Xu with a tail-swipe she leapt into the air, over the brute's tail and thrust her sword deep into its throat. In sequence each element was blasted outward from the burrowed blades tip, pummelling the T-Rexaur from inside. Xu could barley hear the satisfied roar coming from the cadets over the adrenaline fuelled blood pounding in her ears. Xu blasted the final attack off an internal Ultima upon her foe and was sent flying back to the ground.

Xu could hear applause, not only from the cadets, but Selphie as well, thoroughly astounded by the marvel that had been committed before them. Xu felt a foolish grin appear on her face and a healthy buzz of magic purring from Iouga.  
"Whoo, Hoo!" Selphie ran up and thrust an arm around Xu's shoulders, "Now that's what I wanted, a spectacle, to really show you cadets what a limit can do!" a ripple of laughter circled throughout the crowd, Xu realised that while Selphie could do some pretty amazing things, they just weren't "showy" enough to really win over a crowd.  
"I'd better get out of you hair now, good luck with the lesson Selph." Xu turned to go as Selphie returned her goodbye, fully having enjoyed herself, when she felt a cold stare focus on her neck. Xu turned around, Selphie had already turned back to her class and was directing them further into the Training Centre, but Fujin was still standing before Xu. A single cold eye burned into hers as Xu held Fujin's gaze, desperately trying not to look away.  
"Fujin, shouldn't you get back to your lesson." Xu said warily, she really didn't feel confident about issuing orders to Fujin, even if she out her by a landslide. Fujin's eyes began to change. Xu could see the words behind them, daring Xu to listen to her voiceless cry.

You are strong You are worthy

Fujin turned and fled back to the group. Only Rinoa had seen what had happened, there was confusion in her face, but fire in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Xu stepped back into her office, every time she returned the realization that she didn't want to be there increased. Xu slowly sat down and pulled the next form over. She started reading the sheet in front of her, after a minuet or two Xu realised that she'd read no more than the same line a multitude of times. Xu sighed, why had she refused the offer of rejoining the ranks of active SeeD? She didn't want to hurt Quistis, Xu knew that if she did less office work then Quistis would just end up doing more, and she already did most of Squall's.

Xu tried to concentrate on the sheet once more, steadily she began to fill in the appropriate zones. Why couldn't there just be someone else to take her job? But no, the thought dissolved from Xu's mind. The only applicable SeeD in Garden were all instructors, well except for Zell but she couldn't see him doing paper work. Nida was an instructor, Selphie was as well, there were a few other SeeD that passed through Xu's head but none of them were high ranking enough for them to be applicable. Actually a few were, but Squall should really know that relatively well since they would be in control of the Gardens brain. Club. His face just flickered into Xu's mind. Now he was a SeeD, relatively high rank, actually if Xu remembered correctly he'd gone up in the system just a fortnight ago. Also he knew Squall through the Card Club. Actually Xu was surprised at how well it worked. Suddenly Xu found herself scrambling for a request form that fit the situation, and filling it out as to offer Squall Club as a candidate. The only flaw would be if Club wished to stay active in missions, but due to his social skills an office job might work perfectly for him.

Xu knocked on Squall's door, the application in her hands. She had no idea what she was going to say, only that she wished for a chance to become active as a SeeD again and that Club might make for a good replacement for her current job.  
"Come in." Xu let out a breath and pushed into Squall's office once again. "Oh Xu." Squall's face suddenly lit up to welcome a distraction from his papers, then just as suddenly fell again as he spotted the form in Xu's hands. "Uh.. what can I don for you?"  
Xu rapidly started feeling better, this wasn't really work for Squall to complete, she just needed his permission. That should greatly appeal to Squall, and therefore help her succeed. "Well actually I was hoping that I might be able to be registered officially as an active SeeD again. I also brought a suggestion for my position's replacement."  
"Oh, that seems simple enough," Squall looked much better as Xu had hoped. "Actually I heard you did a great job on that recent mission, and apparently you impressed Selphie's class today in the Monster Lair."  
"Oh, you heard about that, it was nothing really, Selphie just asked for a demonstration."  
"Huh, whatever. So why have you never asked about this before?" Squall said, he was in front of his desk now and pulled the sheet from Xu's grip.  
"Well, I suppose I just never realised how much I missed it. That mission you sent me forced me to kill something for the first time since, well since I was still active."  
"What!? You hadn't even trained." Squall's face had changed again, he didn't look mad, just utter disbelief that someone could go so long without killing. Anything. "Huh, Oh Club!" Squall had started reading the form, he'd always seemed to like Club, silent like him. "Well if he wants to, I think he's applicable for the cause. Welcome back to SeeD, well ...sorta" he finished with a little confusion of if that was technically correct, then shook the thought from his head.

Xu let herself out and wondered if Club would take the job, she supposed so. She also wondered how long till a mission would be issued to her. There was a mild bang from behind her, Xu turned around and saw Squall jogging towards her.  
"Oh yeah. I think I might actually have something for you already. You know the Kashkabald Desert pretty well right?" Xu nodded, she and the Card Club had worked their way through the desert just when time compression had started and managed to find the Ragnarok taking refuge their. "Well we need to send a small group of SeeD into there. Basically our intelligence thinks that they found an underground facility there that could be hostile. If it isn't then if your groups detected there it shouldn't matter, and if it is you should have advantage over the situation. It would be preferable for you to get in and out without casualties. Just fid out what it's for and who operates it."  
The way Squall said it, it sounded pretty complicated, but as Xu thought it over it actually wasn't anything she hadn't done before. "Yeah okay, when's the mission briefing?"  
"You'll meet Quistis and your team mate in the lobby at 15:70 tonight. Okay?" Xu nodded again and smiled, she was on another mission in less than a week.

Xu had just finished eating dinner in Zell's quarters. Zell was walking Xu back to her own dormitory, when she told him that she actually had a mission briefing to go to.  
"Really? You're back on missions?!" Zell sounded astounded.  
"Yup. And I already have one." Xu felt pleased, but then realised that she might not see Zell for a few days, weeks possibly.  
Zell smiled at Xu, "I guess you're my partner then." Xu looked shocked, Zell laughed, "Yeah I've got a briefing in a minuet too." Xu smiled back at him, back into those eyes.

Quistis was waiting by the directory, the halls were empty by this time.  
"Ah, there you too are. I see you couldn't resist another mission Xu." Quistis looked extremely tired and it made Xu feel sad, and that she might be responsible.  
"Well, yeah I guess, but don't worry you aren't going to have to do me paper work, okay? Xu replied trying to connive herself more than anyone.  
"That was kind of you, but I don't mind. You didn't have to suggest Club."  
"Yes, yes I did. You work to-" Xu was silenced by a wave of Quistis' hands.  
"I don't need to hear it again." Her eyes looked stern and Xu felt her will to argue dissolve. "Anyway here are your orders," She passed Zell and Xu identical folders, "This is primarily a stealth mission, Iouga's Encounter Barriers should be help, and you'll need to acquire Chocobos for transport early on." Zell looked rather pleased at this, Xu was glad Zell was with her, she had never gotten the knack to catching Chocobos.  
"The facility's presumed location if marked on the map of Kashkabald in your folders. Once inside the facility keep yourselves concealed and identify the owner, purpose and anything else that you find." Quistis allowed herself to breathe and flashed them a smile. "Oh and Zell, try not to attract attention to yourself."  
Zell didn't look insulted at all but he did reply "Why you singling me out?" obviously knowing that his actions have commonly revealed a party's location. Zell was just so full of life, and nothing Quistis did could bring him down.

Zell and Xu woke the next morning and got ready for their mission. Xu never had much need to take much. Iouga had Recover, Revive and even Ribbon. He didn't have treatment though, but that was only since he could protect Xu with the Ribbon so it wasn't very crucial. Xu did make sure she had a full amount of Esunas as well as a moderate amount of "agas", Ultimas, and full Meteors, Triples, Full-Lifes and Auras.

Zell was assigned The Brothers and had similar stocked spells. The two of them were to leave Garden and be transported to Centra by way of the Ragnarok. Recently Joker had become its official pilot, and flew multiple groups around the world at the same time, dropping them off individually and picking up groups that radio him while in the air. Currently he was waiting for three groups and had received two radios for pick-up. Xu and Zell hurried as to not become an inconvenience.

Once on the Ragnarok, Xu and Zell began talking. They didn't know the other teams very well and just kept to themselves. Zell was rather chatty this morning and Xu spent most of the flight just listening to his voice, completely at ease catching every word. When they were nearing Centra they walked down to the exit and waited there. Only a couple of seconds had they been sitting their when Fujin appeared around the corner. Zell hadn't noticed yet, but Xu was dumbstruck. What was Fujin doing on the Ragnarok?

I follow

What? Xu was as confused as ever. Here was Fujin, still a cadet, on the Ragnarok, following Xu on a mission, her knowing it even though Fujin had said nothing. Zell looked up and mirrored Xu's expression.  
"What the Hell!" Zell hadn't taken the situation much differently than Xu, but he sure acted on it differently.  
"Zell calm down, I don't know why she's here either, but she seems to have followed us, and is intent on coming on our mission."  
"What!? Nu-uh, not gunna happen, we can't let her come, she's just a cadet!"  
"What choice do we have?"  
"Huh? We just leave her on the ship," then Zell felt the burning, single eyed stare of Fujin, "Er... I see your point. But we can't just let her come, this is a mission!"  
Xu sighed. "I know, but there's nothing we can do. It'll be fine."  
Zell didn't look convinced, "Well I hope you're right." He slip down the wall to sit on the floor again. Fujin walked over and sat beside Xu, she flinched as Fujin's eye pierced her again.

Thank You

Xu looked surprised; she hadn't expected to feel that.

The Ragnarok set down, and the exit opened. The three of them left the ship, and radioed their departure. The ramp slid back into the ship and its engines started to hum. Soon it had lifted off again. They were now in Centra, but why would Fujin want that? Xu sighed and headed towards the Chocobo Forest with Fujin and Zell at her sides.

Once inside Xu sat down in the long grass as Zell attempted to fetch them some Chocobos from further in. Fujin sat beside her. Xu wondered to herself again why Fujin might have wanted to be in Centra, or possibly even the facility they were heading to.

The Facility I Will Help Squall

How was she doing that? "Wh- what? Uh... how... how... What!?"

You are Worthy

"Er... uh okay, so," Xu struggled with her thoughts, "How do you plan to help Squall, and why?"

Squall is all that is left

Squall needs the Facility

Xu's heart skipped a beat, Squall is all that is left? "Do you know what the Facility is?"

Negative

Resheph only stressed Importance

Resheph? Was that a Guardian? Xu was even more confused, how could Fujin have a Guardian? "Who, who is-"

Subdued in Trabia

Gave me Strength Granted the Mesmerize

Somehow it made sense to Xu, Resheph must have been a free Guardian in Trabia. Fujin subdued him and he must have power over Mesmerizes. That would explain how she'd survived in the Wilderness, and it might also be why she's insisting on the Hide-Garb. Zell was returning with the Chocobos, Xu suddenly felt sick, she hadn't ridden one in a long time but she remembered it all to well. Xu greeted Zell with a smile as he offered her help onto a Chocobo, then lifted himself onto his own. Fujin helped herself. Just as they were leaving the Forest Xu felt Fujin again.

The Sorceress will leave the Lion for the Knight

The Lion needs Me

The Facility

Xu turned to look at Fujin but no more was being shown.


	6. Chapter 6

The triad rode their flock across the rough terrain of Centra towards the pass between the mountains that separated the Kashkabald Desert from the rest of Centra. They rode in silence until they reached the edge of the desert and dismounted the Chocobos. From here they were to proceed on foot. Xu retrieved the coordinates of the facility from the order's folder.  
"Iouga? An encounter barrier if you will?" The three figures standing upon the first dune flickered from sight, fading into the illusion of a thin haze. "Okay, follow me."

The other two fell into place, Zell behind Xu, and Fujin forced to the back. More silence ensued as they crossed the barren sands of Kashkabald. Eventually the troop arrived at a high dune and Xu issued an order to stop, then eased herself to her stomach and retrieved a pair of binoculars. There was the Facility, not much more than a door's outline amongst the side of the next dune. A soft whirl of sand crossed over Xu's sight leaving a barrier before her after the wind had died. Xu removed her eyes from the binoculars and looked up to see a robed figure before her. Zell and Fujin were already on their feet and poised to fight by Xu's side.  
"Welcome, I had expected my den to be discovered." The man spoke in a deep, slightly ragged voice. As he spoke a wind threw his cloak out behind him. It was a soft brown, comparable with the sands around them. As the robe billowed Xu caught a glimpse of silver and crimson from under them. The man continued to look down at Xu, ignoring the others and holding an oaken staff in his hand. "Follow me."

Xu looked back at the others as another wind picked up and whisked sand around their faces. Zell looked only slightly more confused than Xu felt herself, but Fujin looked as calm as always, in a cold, menacing kind of way. Xu pulled herself to her feet, well so much for stealth.  
"I guess we should follow him."  
"But what if it's a trap?" Zell sounded exasperated.  
"Well then we'll just have to be careful, he obviously knows we're here anyway." Xu reasoned. Fujin stayed silent and field in back as Xu lead them down the dune towards the facility.

"Ah thank you for joining me. Allow me to introduce myself, The Sandnomad," The man had been waiting just inside the unlocked door. He hadn't been lying when he had called the place his den, it certainly looked like nothing more. "This is where I have set up settlement before I continue on to wander across another realm."  
This took Xu by surprise, another realm? "What, what do you mean, another realm? You can't possibly be serious."  
"It does not concern you, this is just a place of rest on my eternal journey."  
"I, I don't understand." Xu felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Zell's. She looked back at him, realizing that it was no use. "Okay, so why are you here?"  
"Truthfully? No reason at all, but it seems I have something that _you_ want." The Nomad turned towards Fujin with these last words. "I will put up no resistance, and then I feel I will be leaving here again. I have no purpose, but I live. It is a mystery to me."

As the man said this his skin had begun to flake and darken to the colours that he surrounds himself with, sand. Then his form crumbled and became one with the desert, the great Kashkabald. Xu took an involuntary step backwards as she saw this and watched as Fujin moved forward to the puddle of earth lain out before her. Fujin's good eye had visibly closed, and a thick mist was beginning to emanate from her body. It took on the colour of geezard breath, and smelled nearly as bad.

Resheph can do much worse if it is his wish

The hovel filled with this smog as Resheph felt out for whatever Fujin had wanted. After a full minuet Xu noticed the fog begin to lessen and in seconds it was completely gone. Fujin held a candle in her hands. Xu blinked, that's it? A Candle? Fujin turned on her.

It is now mine  
It is for Resheph  
He will lead me to glory

"Is that it? You seek glory?" the words had left Xu's mouth before she'd had time to think.  
"What?" Zell was looking from Xu to Fujin and back, "Are you... are you speaking with her?" Xu could tell this was directed to herself.  
There was a slight pause, "Yes, I don't know how, but its there. Like her and Squall." That was true, she didn't realise what she'd been hearing, or feeling, or whatever it was. And she certainty didn't know what made her and Squall so special that it was only happening to them- Fujin's thoughts broke through hers.

You are Worthy

"Uh... okay, well whatever's happening," speaking to Zell again, "It doesn't matter, We have what we came for lets get back to Garden." Then Xu looked at Fujin and wished her thoughts upon her, -And what is that? How will it get you glory?-

It is for Resheph  
Resheph will save Squall from the Sorceress and her Knight

-Her Knight? But, Squall's her Knight!- Xu saw Fujin's head hang low,

Not Anymore

Xu gaped at Fujin, but saw no more. She turned and followed Zell back out into the blazing heat of the desert. As Fujin followed Xu back into the sun the Facility was consumed into the depths of sand, becoming part of the desert, just as its creator. Xu was intrigued that this didn't surprise her, allowing herself to chuckle as Zell jumped slightly. She reached around his waist and held him tight against her own body, but then broke off, the desert heat to strong.

The Encounter Barrier Iouga had summoned did not falter during the return trip making for an uneventful journey. Once they'd made it back to the meeting area Xu got Iouga to drop the Shield as Zell radioed the mission's success. Xu noticed how Zell failed to mention Fujin's appearance, though it was bound to come up, people must have noticed her absence back in Garden. The three killed jell-eyes to pass the time, until the Ragnarok appeared in the sky, and grew till it landed before them. They boarded the vessel and fell into hard chairs as they dropped junction. Fujin stood at the side of the other two breathing slowly.

It had been an uneventful trip back to Garden, and soon they were walking up the walkway to the gates of Balamb Garden.  
"You're going to confront Squall about what you did, you know that right?" Fujin's glare focused on Xu.

I will be rewarded  
I am the least of his worries

Xu looked at her quizzically but refrained form any further questioning. Zell went off to the training centre saying that he'd meet up with Xu later after he'd had a session and talked to Irvine about something. Xu walked with Fujin towards the elevator and Squall's Office.  
"So really, do you even know what that thing is," nodding towards the candle still in Fujin's hands."

It is for Resheph  
That is all I must know

"Huh, you have a lot of faith in your Guardian, how long has he been with you?" Fujin didn't answer right away.

He saved me  
I did not subdue  
I owe him my life

Xu was shocked, that amount of compassion for a human was unheard of coming from an untamed Guardian. The door opened and the two girls walked into the hall leading towards Squall's office. Xu knocked and stood before Fujin, in front of the door.  
"Open!" Squall's voice was harsh, breaking the silence that had been created in only a few seconds. Xu stepped into Squall's office and saw the strain on his face.  
"Squall? Are you okay." Xu sounded worried, he didn't usually look this bad. Something must be very wrong.

The Sorceress has left for the Knight

Squall's head snapped up and saw Xu and Fujin standing before him, concern in their eyes. He had felt Fujin as well. "Yes, yes she's gone, we noticed a few minuets after your ride had left for Centra," a scowl appeared and directed itself towards Fujin. "And you, shouldn't have gone."

I had to for Resheph  
For you

Xu was surprised to see a smile creep onto Squall's face. It seemed that Squall noticed its appearance as well and it quickly faded. "So," Squall's voice becoming hard and formal, "What did you find out?"

Xu retold the events of the mission. She told Squall how the robed man appeared. She told him about the small den. And she told him about the candle. Squall stopped her there, "Uhm, a Candle?"  
"I don't understand it myself, Fujin only said that it was for Resheph."  
"Wait, you, ...you spoke to her?" Squall looked surprised, and Xu thought she saw a trace of hurt in his smooth face.  
"Well, no more than you do..." Xu didn't know what to say, "You might want to ask Fujin about the Candle yourself."

It is for Resheph  
It is for you  
IT is to stop the Knight

Squall looked at her, "You really think that Seifer is planning something?"

He is no longer...

The thought faded to a buzz, she couldn't even think his name. She must be very hurt. By the abandonment, by his transformation...  
"And you think Rinoa has gone to Seifer? That he will twist her into his own weapon?" Squall had ignored Fujin's thought, and Xu looked into Squall's eyes.  
"She's, really gone? Gone to find Seifer?"  
Squall looked to the ground, "Yes, she left with no persuasion from him as far as we can tell. And he is currently our assumption of her destination."  
"But, ...why?" Xu was still confused, this just didn't add up.

Sorceress seeks a Knight  
Knight will not resist her

"But, Rinoa has Squall... Squall?" Xu looked at a Squall avoiding her eyes.  
"I don't know, Irvine says I didn't appreciate her. Hyne, I can't take this Woman stuff!" Xu felt that she should probably be offended, but was too surprised when she say Fujin walk around Squall's desk, grasp him around the back of the head and kiss him, hard. Squall just stared back at her. Xu was speechless, as she watched Squall lean into another kiss. It was longer this time, and Xu had to turn away as she felt her face growing hot.

You will fight against them

Xu felt the action of the candle passing from Fujin to Squall without witnessing the event. She turned to leave and walked cleanly out the door leaving Fujin and Squall alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"What, really?" Xu was eating lunch with Selphie and Quistis and had just told them about what had happened in Squall's office. Selphie was out of the classroom for a short while for lunch today, usually she ate while working. "But really! That is just too weird!" Selphie continued.  
"Selphie." Quistis looked down on the ball of energy before her, "Calm down. It really isn't that odd if you think about it. Fujin's lost Seifer, Squall's lost Rinoa. And neither are that sociable."  
"I guess that makes sense," said Xu, "But still, Rinoa only left like, ...three days ago?"  
"It is rather odd, but you say Fujin approached him, and the sudden loss of Rinoa could have weakened his defences." said Quistis  
"Yeah I suppose that's true," piped up Selphie, "And Fujin had been all over him since she got here, replacing Seifer with Squall. Needing something to follow." Selphie shook her head in disgust, but then burst out laughing. Xu and Quistis just stared at her.  
"Anyway," Quistis' voice breaking through Selphie's giggling fit, "I suppose this is just more trouble, what do you suppose Rinoa and Seifer will do? Seifer seems to really avoid people, not being able to fit in after trying to destroy the world. You don't suppose he'll try again do you? To get back at the world for being exiled."  
This had occurred to Xu as well. But why would Rinoa help him? Was Seifer actually the reason why Rinoa left? "Why do you guys think Rinoa left?" Xu eventually asked.  
The air grew thicker. Quistis' eyes wandered around the room then slowly closed, "I think that she's somehow in contact with Seifer actually, and Seifer really left Raijin and Fujin so that he could plot this whole thing."  
Selphie looked at Quistis, confused. "What! How could that be possible?"  
Quistis opened her eyes and look into Selphie's, "I really don't know, I myself think it sounds crazy, but I can't think of anything else. I've actually thought about this a lot since she left. All I can come up with is that she's a Sorceress. Maybe something made her seek him, or somehow he somehow contacted her, I really don't know." Quistis' was examining the floor now, avoiding the growing interest in Selphie's eyes.  
"...Cool! Wow, and you came up with that all on your own? Hrmm, so, is there anything we can think of that would cause Rinoa to seek Seifer."  
Xu had gone silent after Quistis and released all of that inside her. That actually made a lot of sense. "Could it have something to do with Fujin? What if Fujin is actually here to help Seifer." Xu didn't believe it herself, but it made sense. Fujin just seemed so sincere.  
"Well Fujin did seem to be irritating Rinoa, but that was just because she was clinging to Squall. But that seemed like an entirely valid action on her part, after being sent away from Seifer." Selphie was speaking, she really could be serious at times.  
"Yeah, I thought so too, and If Fujin wants to help Squall, she wouldn't be the cause for Rinoa being twisted into a dangerous Sorceress by Seifer."  
Quistis spoke up, "Truthfully, I don't think that we're going to accomplish anything here, the truth will reveal itself." and with that she lifted herself from her seat and walked towards the cafeteria entrance. Xu watched her go, then looked back at Selphie.  
"I guess she'd right, I have to go too, you too right?"  
Selphie bounced out of her seat, "Yup! Gotta whip those cadets into shape," Selphie paused, she seemed to be thinking about Rinoa. Selphie shook her head, "Right! hrmm I wonder if can embarrass Fujin..."

Xu watched her slip around the corner with that last remark, more said to herself then anyone else. Xu sighed and hurried after them.

"Xu!" Xu turned around to see Squall jogging towards her and uttered a greeting. "We're going after Seifer. I'm bringing Fujin on this mission, and she insisted you come as well. So you up for it?"  
Xu was shocked for a second. "Oh, uh, sure. Who else is going?"  
"Zell and I. Oh and Irvine too, I think he'll be a big help, especially since he's fought against him before."  
"I suppose Quistis is staying to look after the Garden? And Selphie still has Instructor business to attend to?"  
"Pretty much. They'd probably like to help against Seifer, but I'm already taking to cadets out of classes for it, and someone needs to keep things running." Squall's voice held a tone of logic. Thinking about what's effective and best for Garden.  
"I suppose you could stay and let someone else beat the crap out of Seifer." Said Xu with a twinkle in her eye.  
Squall shook his head, "We need Fujin, and Fujin wants both of us to go. It doesn't seem to matter to her that I'm the Commander of Garden."  
Xu looked into Squall's eyes, searching for something, then shrugged, "Can't say know to her huh?"  
Squall shrugged, "Guess not." His eyes seemed to fog up a bit, but then it cleared and he was looking Xu again. "Anyway, meet us in my office tonight at 17:10 for the briefing."

Squall turned away from Xu and left the way he came. Xu started at were Squall had just been standing. A thought floated through her mind which she was instantly ashamed of thinking: Is there really a relationship between Squall and Fujin now? And if so, how intimate has it already become?

Xu stepped off of the Ragnarok and walked upon the Trabian snow with Zell at her side. The group of five were standing between a wall of stone and a frozen Trabian forest.  
"So what makes this place so special?" Zell called to Squall who was standing a ways away with his back turned to them and Fujin draped over his arm. "Is Seifer hiding in that forest or something?"  
Squall audibly sighed and turned to confront Zell. "All we know is that he's in a forest of Upper Trabia."  
"Whoa now!" Irvine had just slid down the ramp of the Ragnarok with a tip of his hat. "Now that really _is _vague."  
"...Yes," Squall managed to say, "So we'd better start searching. No point wasting time on monsters. Xu, get Iouga use Enco-None." Xu had never heard Squall call it anything but its proper name, but she did as instructed. "Good. Okay, move out."

For awhile the team searched, bolstered by the unstoppable energy of Zell. After multiple hours of searching Xu felt an unquenchable desire to kill something. She glanced over at Squall, eyes wide taking in every sign movement. Xu looked away, then carefully dropped the barrier. The change was instant, the air before them seemed to crack and a snort was heard left of the group.  
"Xu! What happened to the Barrier?" Squall's voice was steel. It didn't matter, a Mesmerize was charging on them, attracted by their scent. Xu attacked, it dodged! She stumbled backwards in shock. The beast had ran towards Squall and Fujin, then stopped and laid itself down before them.

Fujin looked down on the monster at her feet. She ran a finger down the blade; suddenly the Mesmerize stood up and brayed. Fujin, without hesitation, flung herself upon the beast's back.

Follow

Xu hastily threw the Barrier up again and took off after Fujin and her steed. The idea had never occurred to Xu before to use Mesmerizes as steeds, she wondered if it commonly happened in Trabia. Squall had started running before Xu since she had to take the time to summon the Encounter Barrier. Zell and Irvine were the farthest behind, having no queue to follow, other than their partner's sudden movement.

The Mesmerize took the party far. When it eventually stopped they were facing an opening in the side of a mountain. Seifer must be in the cave not a forest. Fujin dismounted the Mesmerize and it instantly fled out of Xu's Barrier. The cave looked ominous, open before them. Fujin moved back to Squall's side and Xu could have sworn she saw Squall embrace Fujin and kiss her neck.  
"Okay. Everyone Junctioned?" Squall looked around at his breathless companions, none of which gave any sign of reply. Squall frowned slightly. "Good." He turned back to the cave opening.  
Irvine seemed to find his voice, "What about Fujin? She wouldn't have a Guardian, would she?"  
Squall turned back to look Irvine in the eye, "You have a Guardian, right?" Irvine muttered some sort of positive reply, "Then why shouldn't she?"  
Irvine didn't really know what to say, he seemed to utter something like, "She'd just a cadet, and the only Guardian I'm using I drew myself."  
Squall eyed him up but said nothing, just turned back to the Cave. "Let's go, be cautious."

Xu followed as the group stepped into the darkness. She saw Squall cast a Firaga a short ways ahead of them, illuminating the cave for a few seconds. Just as the glow was fading Xu cast a Stop, freezing the scene in place.  
"Nice one." Squall managed to compliment her, "I didn't realize that would work." Zell gave her a squeeze as they walked further in.

The cave didn't seem that large really, but up ahead there was a corner. As they approached it Squall raised on hand. Everyone stopped and waited as he released a Scan around the corner.  
"Nothing." He spat, "Wait, yes she's definitely their. The magic was blocked not negative. I have no idea about Seifer though, so be on guard."

The five cautiously walked around the corner to see a surprising sight. Rinoa was sitting upon a mountain of skulls from multiple hosts, while Seifer stood before her. They were both dressed in Mesmerize skins just like Fujin, but in the form of large fur coats which reached down to the floor. Rinoa looked different too, all of her innocence had left her and the Rinoa before them bore an emotionless visage and her skin had a tinge of icy grey to it. But most of all her eyes had completely changed. They released a form of malice from their violently rich lavender colour. Seifer himself didn't look much different, he still wore the same malevolent smirk which used to follow Squall everywhere taunting him.  
"Came looking for your Sorceress?" snarled Seifer, "Well here she is."  
Squall broke away from Fujin. "What have you done to her!" he roared at Seifer."  
"I didn't do anything. This is how I found her, more like saved her I'd say. Looks like those old feelings of her's never died."  
Rinoa stood up, "Lion, You have come for me. I have come for Knight. Knight will see to you." Even her voice had changed. It echoed throughout the room with a deep mocking tone.  
Rinoa sat down again and Seifer looked back at Squall.  
"Well there you have it." He then turned from his rival and look upon Fujin, "So you're with the commander now? Well, I hope you put up a good fight, because if it happens I'm not holding back for anyone." Fujin smirked, apparently all fondness for Seifer gone, replaced with loathing. Xu could see the hate rising off Fujin, but she stood her ground behind Squall.  
"So what did you plan on doing once you found us?" Seifer seemed to be enjoying himself, "We haven't actually threatened the world yet, doesn't seem you have a right to take our lives unless that happens."  
"You're still a threat! Your reputation mixed with the power of a Guardian and a Sorceress." Squall was fully agitated now, he drew his Gunblade and Seifer matched him. The rest of the team drew their weapons as well.  
Seifer smirked, "What happened to the chakram? To feminine for ya?" Squall looked from Seifer to Fujin and back. He sighed and lowered his blade.  
"Seifer, what do you want?!"  
"Oh? Negotiating are we now?"  
"Just answer the question" Squall replied raising his Gunblade again.  
"Nothing much. Power, revenge, my own personal Sorceress to follow me into battle."  
Squall glanced up at Rinoa, Xu could guess what he was thinking: What could have possibly happened to her?


End file.
